Sorglosa Dewsorrow
* Dominion of the Sun * * (Former) * (Former) Church of the Holy Light (Former) The Kingdom of Lordaeron (Former) ---- |Row 5 title = Alignment |Row 5 info = Neutral Good |Row 6 title = Status |Row 6 info = }} Sorglosa Dewsorrow (Born 9 July 430 K.C.) Is currently a Magister of Quel'Thalas and Silvermoon . At present she warily serves the New Horde and has recently enlisted with the Dominion of the Sun. She is also a Veteran of the Shattered Sun Offensive and the Nexus War. Description Sorglosa, at first glance, would seem as many of her race do: athletic, lithe, and regal but she carries herself in a different way. Whereas most of her kind seem content to show off and boost their self-perceived superiority Sorglosa displays a reserved, cold, and calculated grace. Though her robes look expensive they are more functional and not a trapping of her station. They do mark her as a Sin'dorei with their deep reds and subtle gold hues. Some features of her attire do not conform to the traditional garb a mage would wear. Fastened over her chest is an enchanted breastplate made of fine metals and colored to match the rest of her armor. Below the plate rests a belt of the same fashion and a pair of matchingl bracers protect her lower arms. They were gifts from a friend of “opposing status”. Her features are usually hidden under the shadow of her hood; something she does intentionally. She is not shy, in fact, she is quite confident; she just prefers to be left alone and observe those around her. At times her platinum hair can be seen escaping the confines of the garment. Unlike most Sin'dorei women, Sorglosa opts to not wear makeup and flashy jewelry and saves it for the most special of occasions. Her eyes could be deemed her most arresting feature. Showing a trace of her kind’s fel taint as well as the effects of the renewed Sunwell. Sorglosa's eyes seem, to some, to pick apart a situation or person with a patience few mortals have mastered. Personality Sorglosa is a quiet and reserved elf often found far from the crowds. Some might think she is stuck-up since she says little but those that know her know when she does speak it is in their best interest to listen. And while most, on either side of the line, favour war and revenge and spout blind patriotic rhetoric for their faction; Sorglosa is an advocate of peace. She believes that both sides should look at their similarities instead of their differences. Despite being loyal to her people and when required, the Horde, she feels it is her personal mission to bring peace to Azeroth no matter what it takes. A viewpoint she doesn't often share...for obvious reasons. Being an observer of people, Sorglosa is quite capable of subterfuge and manipulation and uses these abilities to obtain intelligence. She takes great pride in knowing how and when to use the Intel she gleans. With her polite and quiet nature, some subtle wordplay, and harmless flirting she is often able to get even the most tight-lipped persons to let loose with their secrets. She is not one to consort with the criminal elements that inhabit the dark alleys of most major cities but is aware of their activities and knows who to approach to get what she needs. The same could be said about the political circles she has inhabits. Sorglosa is not beholden to those in leadership above her but will offer her aid when their ambitions are comparable. She will only follow their directions, laws, and boundaries if they help serve her own purposes. Because of this, she has found herself on the opposite side of the law more than once. Out of necessity, Sorglosa successfully defends herself at trial by studying the laws of each race. She views those victories as accomplishments and a testament to her resolve to do what she feels is right. Military Service WIP 596 K.C. Second War 610 K.C. Third War 618 K.C. The Burning Crusade * Siege of Hellfire Citadel *Tempest Keep *Battle for the Sunwell 619 K.C. Nexus War 622 K.C. Siege of Wyrmrest Temple 623 K.C. Joined Darkspear Rebellion * Siege of Orgrimmar 624-626 K.C. Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth *Siege of Hellfire Citadel 626-628 K.C. Return of the Burning Legion *Siege of the Nighthold 628 K.C. to Present-Blood War * War of the Thorns * Battle for Lordaeron * Battle for Stromgarde (Currently) Category:Blood Elf Category:Mages Category:Magisters Category:Silvermoon Magistrate Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Characters Category:Shattered Sun Offensive Category:Scryers Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Dominion of the Sun